A driver of a vehicle is often in need of a paper product such as a facial tissue or a napkin for use in wiping the driver's nose, face and/or fingers, for handling food, and/or for cleaning spills, e.g., food spills, in the cockpit of the vehicle. In order to accommodate such needs, the driver may place a supply of facial tissues in the vehicle.
For example, the driver may place facial tissues in a glove box of the vehicle. However, when the vehicle is in motion, the driver may be required to compromise safety by reaching across the cockpit to access the glove box. In the alternative, small supplies of facial tissue may be stored in a center console of the vehicle, on a sun visor of the vehicle, in a rear foot well of the vehicle, or on a seat back of the vehicle. However, each of these areas typically present packaging constraints that prevent storage of a large supply of facial tissues, such as a full-size box. Instead, the packaging constraints of these areas typically limit the supply of facial tissues to a small box or pouch of facial tissues. These small supplies can create a nuisance by requiring frequent re-filling.
During food purchases, such as a purchase from a drive-through window of a restaurant, a supply of loose napkins is typically supplied along with the food. This supply of napkins typically exceeds the amount of napkins necessary to handle the food. As such, the driver may store excess unused napkins in the vehicle, such as in the center console or the glove box. However, the storage of the napkins in the center console or the glove box may be disorganized and cluttered because the napkins are loose and may be stored with other articles in the center console or the glove box.
Accordingly, a need remains for the design of a storage system for storing paper products in a vehicle that stores the paper products in an organized and easily accessible manner.